Ferdinand Trotter
Stevie '(ジェレミア, ''Jieremia) is a young Pokémon Trainer from Sage City. As a young child he at first didn't like Pokémon, having a severe phobia of them. Since overcoming his fears of Pokémon he has since become rather fond of them. Stevie's goal, like many other trainers, is to collect all eight gym badges and later participate in the Caspia Conference so that he can become a Pokémon Master. It is also a goal of Stevie to battle Tyler, a Pokémon Trainer who he befriended before beginning his adventure. Appearance Stevie has an unusual appearance with jet black eyes and spiky rose colored hair. Compared to other boys his age, Stevie is a bit tall, standing at nearly five feet. Stevie's attire is also considered unusual, he normally wears an white scarf with a sleeveless blue and yellow robe and white pants. He never is seen wearing an undershirt. Stevie wears black sandals as his footwear but, weather permitting, will gladly take them off and go barefooted Personality Stevie is a rather energetic child, always having a cheerful demanor about him. He can usually be seen smiling strongly as an example of his eagerness. Stevie also has a bit of a wild streak as well. As a young child he would often get into mischief, a string of behavior that still is evident in present time. Stevie likes to live life with little to no limits. It is because of this behavior that he finds himself involved in conflicts. He can be stubborn and hotheaded. He never likes to listen to reason and will almost always do what he thinks is best. It isn't till after he finds himself in trouble that he is willing to listen to others. Stevie can be bold at times as he will defend anyone he deems innocent, even if the situation at hand has nothing to do with him. Meddling is one of many things that Stevie does best and he isn't afraid to share his opinion. Stevie is curious as he loves to explore and investigate. Mysteries and urban legends intrigue Stevie as they appeal to his sense of curiosity, giving him more reasons to snoop around various places. Stevie's sense of humor is also a strong characteristic of his persona. Stevie loves to play pranks on his friends, ironically when the tables are turned, he takes them seriously as he despises humiliation. Background Stevie was born in Celadon City in the Kanto region and at first lived with both his parents and his younger sister. When Stevie was five he began to misbehave and would often defy the authority of his parents. Eventually Stevie's parents could no longer control the boy's wild streak and decided that it would be best to send the child away to the Hora region to be raised by his grandfather in Sage City. While under the care of his grandfather Stevie calmed down a bit, it was then Stevie's fear of Pokémon was revealed. At the age of three Stevie was playing with a trainer's Spearow when the Pokémon began to peck him. The event appeared to have scarred Stevie. Stevie's grandfather knew that it was up to him to help Stevie recover from his phobia. Stevie's grandfather would often bring a Pokémon over for Stevie to play with, unfortunately he would always run and hide in fear. It wasn't until the age of nine, several months before his tenth birthday that Stevie would overcome his fear. An older boy by the name of Tyler, who happened to be a Pokémon Trainer, visited Sage City. Stevie at first avoided Tyler because he was a Pokémon Trainer but soon realized that he was nice. Stevie befriended Tyler and soon developed a relationship with a Raichu that he owned. In befriending the Pokémon, Stevie had unconsciously overcome his phobia. Before leaving Sage City to continue his adventure, Tyler gave Stevie a Pokémon Egg as a gift. The Pokémon Egg, according to Tyler, contained the offspring of his Raichu. A few months later the egg hatched into a young and healthy Pichu which became Stevie's first ever Pokémon. Synopsis In the games Stevie makes his first appearance in the game Pokémon Crystal as the male protagonist. He begins as a young trainer in New Bark Town and obtains his starter Pokémon from Professor Elm, a Cyndaquil. After obtaining his first Pokémon he travels the Johto region and collects gym badges and clashes with Team Rocket. After defeating the Elite Four in the Indigo Plateau he went on to collect gym badges within the Kanto region. On the Wiki On the wiki Stevie begins his adventures in the Hora region on a different note than his counterpart in the games. Below one can find a list of various chapters in his adventures as well as various arcs. '''Hora Arc * Calm Before the Thunderstorm 'Kanto Arc' Pokémon On Hand Quotes Trivia *Stevie is loosely based off Natsu Dragneel of the ''Fairy Tail ''series. *He is also based off his creator and shares a similar name. Category:Steven-Kun Category:Characters Category:Trainers